A Court of Queens and High Ladies
by toglover
Summary: ToG & Acotar crossover
1. Chapter 1

After four years of peace in Erilia, Aelin Ashryver Galathynuis wasn't accustomed to being followed by Chaol Westfall, hooded and quiet. "I can see you Chaol." She snapped at the chestnut haired man who thought he was being sneaky. Aelin heard a shuffled and a muffled grunt as Chaol fell to the ground. "Idiot." She mumbled. "I should have known you would notice me." he said, standing up straight, rubbing his hands together. "Yeah, you should have." she said bitterly. "Any reason you were following me in the first place?" Aelin asked him. "His highness asked me to watch you." Chaol replied. "Rowan…" Aelin thought. "I'm fine. Go be with your husband." Aelin gave her friend a slight smile. "To be frank your highness, I don't think you're fine." he said stiffly. The queen felt her fire flare up, and it appeared on her hands. Chaol noticed this, "See? You're not 'fine'." Aelin felt a hand on her shoulder. "Fireheart, let's go to bed." Rowan. Aelin turned her head and threw a sorrowful look at her husband. "I know Fireheart." He said. Rowan turned her towards the way he came. "I've got her Chaol." He said to the captain of the guard. Aelin turned to look back at Chaol, who had started to walk away. She let Rowan walk her to their bedroom.

"I know it hurts. Trust me Fireheart. I know." Rowan thought of Lyria, his pregnant mate who had died after he blindly went into battle for his former master, Maeve. Aelin shook her head and hugged herself tighter as she looked out the window. "I'm fine. Really my love." She assured him. Rowan could see the tears behind her eyes. Gods, her eyes. They were filled with such emotion he couldn't even begin to sort at all out. Rowan led her to the bed, but she stopped nearly a foot away from it. "The bed." She trailed off, not wanting to finish her words. "Okay." Rowan said, understanding. She pulled her close to him, but she pulled away and walked back to the window. Rowan sighed. It would be like this for some time. Loss does things to people that no one could understand.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know for a gods-damned fact that you did not just make that fucking joke. Go do something." I said, barely containing my laughter at my husband's joke. I shook my head and swore. "Do something?" he walked closer to me. "No, no! I meant go do something," "you?" Rhys grinned and grabbed my ass. "Will you stop? We are in the middle of a party. That _ _you__ planned." I snapped at him. "Oh, I know. I'm sure no one will miss us. Everybody is just waiting for us to call an end to the party so they can all go home." He pulled me closer. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Let me call an end to this party." He smiled and put a hand on my waist. I shook my head once again, "No." I pulled away and walked towards my sisters.

"So, my little sister got pregnant before me…" Nesta said, more to herself than me. "Yeah, it seems that you two are very happy." Elain smiled lightly. "It's been four years Elain. Get over it." Nesta snapped. I saw Elain whipped her head to Nesta. "You two cannot fight right now." I breathed through clenched teeth. "This is a party for my unborn child. If you plan on ruining it with your petty fight, I would like you to think otherwise." Nesta lifted her chin up, knowing that I had more power over her here, and winnowed out of the room. Cauldron knows where she went. "She's right you know." I said to Elain. "I know. I do. He just…" she trailed off. I put a calming hand on her shoulder. She gave me a smile and winnowed away as well. Gods, I had wished my sisters hadn't gotten winnowing from the Cauldron. But they had. Nesta got the ability to winnow, as well as flight, which Cassian had been extremely excited to teach her to do. Elain, who hated winnowing, but used it anyway, got two other abilities that surprised me. Shadow singing, and water manipulation. Azriel taught her how to use shadow singing, and I had watched. It was an interesting ability. Hard to master, she still couldn't fade into the shadows like Azriel could. Tarquin, who still hated our court, taught Elain to master water manipulation. It was her favorite of her three abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n) You guys need to remind me to update, i am super forgetful, and with school starting i am writing it, just not posting it...)

I sighed to myself and walked back over to my husband, who was having a heated argument with a man I didn't recognize. "Rhysand? Who may I ask is this?" I asked in my most diplomatic voice. The man, who looked extremely distraught, frowned and shook his head at my husband. "This is an old friend Feyre. He was just leaving." Rhys replied, not fazed by the man's glare. The man looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't and walked away. "Who the hell was that?" I asked. "I told you. An old friend." Rhys looked worried. "Since when do you keep things from your wife and mate?" I asked. Rhys groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh, you just have to play __that__ card don't you?" he rolled his head and walked to the middle of the room. "However much I would love for you all to celebrate your queens pregnancy, I am afraid it is late and she needs her sleep. Thank you all for attending." Rhys said. A few people groaned with disappointment, but left anyway.

Everyone had left and gods knew where Cassian was, probably with Nesta, the inner circle had gathered at our table. "I have called this meeting because a new threat had risen in Prythian." Rhys said, his face hard and serious. "Okay, threat like Amarantha? Or threat like Hybern?" Mor asked. "This threat is worst then both." He replied. Mor let out a sharp breath. "So, are you going to tell us or are you just going to stay silent?" Amren asked, her hair had grown out, and made her look terrifying if she wore it away from her face. Rhys looked as if this news actually pained him to say. "The threat has already taken four High lords, and one High Fae." He said. my eyes widened. Who were they? Not Tarquin, he was just here yesterday, checking on Elain's powers. "W-who?" Mor asked. "Lucien," "no." Azriel stood. "Lucien has been dead for years. How could this 'new threat' have taken him?" Rhys looked at him, his eyes clouded with rage I hadn't seen in a while. "This threat has been here longer than any of us have known." Rhys said. "Will you tell us already?" I snapped. Rhys sighed and sat in his chair. "The threat is a Queen." He said. "A human queen?" I asked. "No." Mor said. "A queen from another realm." Rhys added. "Gods-damn, say the whole fucking thing!" I yelled. "Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynuis." Rhys said.


	4. Chapter 4

(Reminder, this book does have major swearing... so don't bark at me because our characters have potty mouth (lol)

Rowan was used to sleeping on the couch, Aelin barely even let him touch her, let alone sleep in the same bed. He understood her feeling, she lost something that she could never get back… rowan heard light crying from where Aelin slept. He wanted to leap to her, help her, embrace her, comfort her… just tell her everything would be alright. But he couldn't. She wouldn't let him. Aelin didn't want to show weakness. She didn't know she could. Everyone would understand. "R-rowan." She stuttered. He was next to her in an instant, his hands ready to hold her. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's not your fault." She sighed and sniffed, her breath raged and uneven from crying. "No, it is. I shouldn't have left so early, I could have healed you, I could have saved her…" rowan had tears in his eyes now. "Rowan, what would happen if I were to die?" "No, don't think of that." He put a hand on the side of her face. "But it could happen. Gods know how many threats are still out there, Manon was taken…" she trailed off. "I know, and we will defeat whoever did it." rowan couldn't let her think this way. Whatever bastard took the witch, will be caught. It had been two years since her disappearance and no one had any leads. It was as if she had just vanished.

Rowan had stayed there, his hand on her cheek the rest of the night. The next morning Aedion reported that there was a mysterious portal opened underground. "Let's go check it out." Aelin said. "No, you are still," "I'm fine rowan. Really. I want to find out what this portal is." She didn't want to be babied, she was queen Aelin Galathynuis, and she didn't need to be babied. "Ok." Rowan caved.

The trip wasn't as long as Aelin thought it would be. With only four people joining them, there were shorter food stops, and less people to worry about. Chaol had wanted to go, but someone needed to stay in her castle. Lysandra, Aedion, rowan and Aelin walked down the stair case that lead to the portal.

Once inside the medium sized chamber, there was a purplish glow in the room. "Holy shit." Lysandra swore. "Holy shit? More like fucking hell." Aedion added. "Both of you need to shut the hell up." Aelin hissed. She looked at the wall with purple swirling sand. "What do you think rowan?" Aelin asked. "I think I have never seen this type of portal, purple is the color of royalty, and sand usually is associated with time." Rowan said. "Seems about right. well? Let's stick our heads in there and find out what's in there." Aedion walked closer to the portal. Rowan grabbed his hand, "That portal could very well lead to the land of the dead. If you still want to, 'stick your head in there' be my guest." Rowan growled. "You two stop it. We need to find out what do." Aelin snapped.

"I say we do what Aedion says, we need to find out what's in there, maybe he and I could go in, holding each other's arms and if we need help just waved around the grasped arm and we can get pulled out." Lysandra said. The three stared at her for a few seconds. "That could work." Rowan broke the silence. "I agree." Aedion said. Everyone looked at Aelin, who had one hand on her fore head. "Fine, but if anything weird happens you come back." She said. Lysandra and Aedion nodded. "Ok, let's do this."


	5. Chapter 5

The four hooked arms, Lysandra being behind Aedion and rowan and Aelin behind them. "Ready?" rowan asked. He would be pulling them out. Both nodded. "If you die I will find you in hell and make your afterlives a living hell." Aelin said. "Love you too cuz." Aedion blew Aelin a kiss and hopped into the portal.

"You guys might want to see this." Lysandra yelled from the other side of the portal. Rowan pulled them out of the portal. "What is it?" Aelin asked. "A city, a beautiful city." Lysandra said. "With a man who says he was waiting for us." Aedion added. "Who was he?" rowan asked. "He said his name was Cassian. The dude had wings twice the size of twice my arm span." Aedion replied. "Cassian? I don't know anyone named Cassian." Aelin said. "Me neither." Rowan added. "Should we go talk to him?" Lysandra asked. "I don't know…" rowan said. "Maybe Manon told him about us." Aelin perked up. "It's a long shot." Rowan parried. "It's worth it." "Fine."

The four walked through the portal and like Lysandra said, a beautiful city with a starry night sty that took Aelin's breath away. "What is this place?" she asked. "Welcome to Velaris Queen Aelin." Aelin whipped her head around to where she came from, the portal gone, now stood a man with dark hair and extremely large wings. "Who are you?" rowan asked, his hand on his sword. "Calm down prince, I won't hurt you. My name is Cassian and I have been waiting for you." Suddenly Aelin felt sleepy. She fell to the ground with a thump.


	6. Chapter 6

Rowan fell next to her, and then Aedion and Lysandra did. She was still aware of everything, could hear everything, could see fine, but couldn't move. "Like I said," the dark haired man started. "Calm down, I need to fill you in."

Rowan couldn't bear the thought of another male carrying his queen, his wife, his __mate__ , but he couldn't move, not even an inch. The man, Cassian, rode on a black horse, with Aelin sitting with her back to him in front of him. He hated the closeness of the male. "Where was he taking us?" he asked himself.

"Welcome to the High Lords castle your Highnesses." Cassian sat the four on the couch. "Where are we?" the queen asked. Cassian had tried them extremely well; he knew the queen, prince, and warrior were trained extremely well. Maybe even better than himself. "I told you, Velaris." Cassian was already sick of the queen. She needed to be quiet. "Can you tell us why we were taken?" the prince asked. "The High Lord and Lady of the Night Court have been waiting for you."

"Who?" the brown haired woman asked. she had an interesting scent, one of many skins. Who was she? "The 'king and queen' of this Court." Cassian explained. "Are we going to meet them, or were you just planning on killing us and bringing our bodies to them? Because none of us are easy to kill." The blonde male said. "Oh, trust me. My high lord would have my hide for bringing our visitors to him dead." He swore internally, he shouldn't have said that. "Then bring us to him now." Aelin said. She reminded Cassian of Nesta. Oh, he missed her.

He had been trying to find these four for weeks, when he found the pocket… he had been just in time, a hand had popped out, and then not long after, the four in a row."If you insist your Highness." Cassian said mockingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Feyre-first person pov_**

 ** _Anyone else-third person pov_**

I was sick of waiting. Rhys nearly had to restrain me from going after the new threat. "You're pregnant, no way am I letting you out there." He had said. I had stomped on his foot and he just laughed, kissed me, and continued laughing.

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynuis. Welcome to the Night Court." My husband bowed his head slightly. He was a king as well. Of sorts… "We know where we are. We want to know why we were captured." A silver haired man as tall as Rhys barked. "You must be the Prince." Rhys put a hand on the small of my back, calming my rage slightly. "King." The light haired man corrected. I took a step forward, inspecting the four. "Feyre. High Lady of the Night Court. That is my husband, Rhysand; he is the High Lord, and will you please tell me why the hell five of our fae have been taken by you?"

Aelin didn't know what the hell this woman, Feyre, thought they were to blame for the missing fae. "We did no such thing, we have never been here before and the only reason we are here now is because one of our own was taken." She snapped. Aelin looked over to Lysandra, who was staring at Rhysand in horror. "I believe them." a new man walked into the room. "I do too, but if it wasn't them, then who the hell," Rhysand slapped his forehead. "Feyre, do you know who told me about the queen?" Feyre shook her head. "Tamlin." "Son of a fucking bitch." Even Aelin was surprised with the use of language. "Who is Tamlin?" she asked. Feyre, as if remembering that she was still there replied, "Tamlin is an unstable High Lord, i don't want to go into detail, but he is bad, fucking news."


	8. Not a chapter

Hey loyal followers!

i'm sorry i haven't been updating, i have a lot of shit on my plate this year (as always) and haven't had the time to figure out how to incorporate EOS into the crossover fanfic, or write any one shots! as you know, Halloween is coming up and i plan to post a Halloween special (I've written some of it and damn it's scary af) anyway, like i said, don't be surprised if i forget to update or don't have time. reviews do help. thanks so much for reading this super long explanation guys!

-toglover


End file.
